Speak Now
by fanged sunshine
Summary: Patton and Nigel are about to marry the wrong girls, could our two moon base officers do something about it? read and find out! 1/362 and 86/60. Speak Now by Taylor Swift.


Title: Speak Now

Disclaimer: Yes i dont own anything :c

Summary: Patton and Nigel are about to marry the wrong girls, could our two moon base officers do something about it? read and find out! 1/362 and 86/60. Speak Now by Taylor Swift.

Pairing: 60/14 but becomes 86/60 :" and Lizzie/1 but becomes 1/362

"Fanny, I don't think we should do this…" Rachel, aka Numbuh 362, said as she and Fanny, aka Numbuh 86, were placing weapons and other things inside their bags.

"What are ye talking about? We 'ave to!" Fanny said frowning

"But why? I mean, Nigel decided to marry Lizzie and Patton decided to marry Mary-Lou, so what?" Rachel said sighing

"We can't let 'em get married without us!" Fanny said crossing her arms

"But this isn't even a real marriage. This is only for fun, they won't even be 'married' by a real priest. So technically they won't get exactly married." Rachel said

"Ay don't care. Real priest, fake priest, real wedding, fake wedding, it's still a wedding and ay am not letting this happen!" Fanny said as they walked out of the room and into one of the vehicles

"So you're technically admitting that you like 60 then huh?" Rachel said smirking

"Ay never said that! Ay just don't approve of it." Fanny said as they drove off

"Come on Fanny, if we're going to do this then you have to admit it."

"Ay – uh, well, uhm… How about ye? Ye want to stop this to 'cause ye don't want Numbuh 1 to get married to that girl right?" Fanny said smirking

"What?! I'm just doing this because I'm not letting you go there alone." Rachel said blushing and looking away

"Oh? So if let's say Ay get to stop 60's wedding then ye won't mind if Uno marries Lizzie then?" Fanny said raising an eyebrow at Rachel who immediately turned her head towards her

"I, uhm, well no… But I…" Rachel said blushing madly again

"Ha! So ye do like that bald brit." Fanny said smirking triumphantly

"Fine! I do. Now I admitted it, you have to too." Rachel said crossing her arms as now Fanny was blushing

"Uh… Well, oh look! We're here!"

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

They both went down the car as they saw a few KND operatives guarding the entrance to the 'church'. They casually walked towards the door when they were stopped by the operatives.

"Hey!" Both girls yelled

"I'm sorry Numbuhs 362 and 86 sirs, but I need to see your invitations." One operative said

"Excuse me? We're here to make sure that nothing goes wrong!" Fanny yelled

"We didn't get any invitations but as the soopreme leader, I have the right to be here." Rachel said frowning

"I'm really sorry sirs, but you're in the list of people to not be let in." the other operative said

"Orders by Ms. Devine and Ms. Jones" the first operative said

"Why I oughta..!" but before Fanny could continue Rachel pulled her back and said "It's alright. Well, keep up the good work guys!" and she pulled Fanny to the side of the small building

"What?! We are not giving up so easily!" Fanny said

"We aren't. But we can't let anyone know we're here yet." Rachel said

"So what do we do?" Fanny said crossing her arms

"We go through the back, find the room where they're holding this stupid ceremony and stop it."

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
_And her snotty little family_  
_All dressed in pastel_  
_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
_Somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

The two of them go into the back doors and Rachel being the best KND spy was able to go through the cooks in the back without being noticed, although Fanny had a much harder time having to knockout two waiters just so they won't say anything.

"Okay, we're in." Fanny said

"We have to find that room." Rachel said as they walked down the halls.

"What's that yelling?" Fanny asked as they went towards it and saw Mary-Lou and Lizzie inside. Both the girls were frantically trying to fix themselves up while yelling at the people helping them. Both 'brides' were wearing white really fluffy gowns and an overload of make up.

"Yuck! They look ridiculous." Fanny screamed/whispered to Rachel as she nodded

"We should go, they might see us. Now, where could that room be?" Rachel said as they turned a corridor.

"Look! It's Sector V!" Fanny said pointing at them as they walked into a room

"Then I'm guessing that's' where this nonsense will be held huh?" Rachel said as her and Fanny went inside.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
And I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_

As they went in Sector V noticed them and walked over to them

"Hey there Numbuh 362 and 86!" Kuki said skipping to them

"Oh uhm hey there Numbuh 3" Rachel said keeping her voice a little down

"So you guys got invited to this crummy wedding to huh?" Wally said

"Yeah, ye can say that" Fanny laughed nervously as they all went to sit on one of the benches

"Pfft, Abby doesn't understand why they have to make this wedding ceremony thing." Abby said

"According to Numbuh 1, Lizzie wanted this for Valentines and he just agreed rather than hearing her complain about it." Hoaggie said frowning

"It's the same thing for Numbuh 60." Rachel said

"But it's not even a real wedding!" Abby said crossing her arms

"And they don't even fit together." Kuki added frowning

"This is why I don't like cruddy weddings. They're all just a pain." Wally said as Kuki hit him.

"What was that for?" Wally said rubbing his arm

"Hmph." Kuki simply said crossing her arms and looking away as Hoaggie and Abby shook their heads.

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march_

"I think the shouldn't continue this." Abby said

"Yeah, I mean obviously Numbuhs 1 and 60 like somebody else!" Hoaggie said

"Really? Who?" Rachel said turning to him

"I can't tell" Hoaggie said nervously laughing

"But they're in here!" Kuki said grinning wide

"Come on, ye can tell us!" Fanny said almost annoyed

"If we tell you then it wont be a secret." Wally said

"We'll keep it a secret, we promise!" Rachel said

"Sorry Numbuh 362, but we can't or else Numbuh 1's going to kill us." Abby said sighing and continuing "But let me tell you this, I hope they're here because they'll stop this nonsense." Abby said looking at them seriously.

"Hey, Numbuhs 1 and 60 are in front!" Hoaggie said as they all looked forward

"I guess that means the 'wedding's' about to start?" Hoaggie said and as if on cuethe wedding march played. At that Fanny and Rachel suddenly went stiff and pale.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems that I was uninvited_  
_By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle_  
_Like a pageant queen._  
_But I know you wish it was me_  
_You wish it was me_

The two brides walked down the isle like they were on a fashion show or even running for Ms. Universe. While they walked down Fanny and Rachel did their best to hide from their view. The two grooms on the other hands looked nervous and unsure. Nigel was looking at the crowd instead of his 'bride' as he was looking for a certain blonde girl. He found his Sector and smiled at them and for some reason he saw a blonde near them, but he wasn't sure who it was and he just cast it aside thinking it was his imagination. Patton wasn't looking at his bride either. He was looking at the red strings that were dangling from the roof. They were supposedly for decorations but he didn't understand how. The strings were red and curved and as he stared at them he was reminded of a certain Irish girl's hair and how he wished she was the one walking down the isle instead.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_  
_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_Your time is running out_  
_And they said, "speak now"_

Both Fanny and Rachel felt themselves get more and more nervous as the ceremony began. They were planning on what to say and when to say it.

"Rachel, when do we stop it?" Fanny whispered

"I'm not sure…" Rachel said nervously

"Can we stop this at any time?" Fanny asked

"No, we should stop it when the preacher says the whole 'if anyone has any reason for this' blahs" Rachel said as Fanny nodded

Fanny's mind then wandered off as she waited for the signal_. 'Why did that styupid boy have to agree in marrying that weird girl! If he hadn't then this wouldn't have to happen. I don't know what to say. I'll tell them he's making a mistake, and that there might be someone out there for him. Yeah, that's good. But I'll say that because I'm his best friend not because I like him. I can't breathe! I cant think properly! I'm panicking! Styupid boy! Styupid Mary-Lou! Styupid wedding! Styupid feelings!'_

Rachel's thoughts were somehow same _'This is wrong. I shouldn't do this. This isn't even real! But what if this comes true in the future? No, it cant, can it? I have to stop it while it's early then. But I can't… yet I have to! For Nigel. I can't let him be so rash about this. But I'm being rash about this! I have to relax. Clear my mind. Oh no! The preacher's saying it! He's saying that line!'  
_

_I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands  
All eyes on me_

Both girls were now panicking, unsure if they should do something or not. There was a few seconds of silence and the preacher himself won't continue the marriage, as though waiting for someone to actually do something.

"Just continue the ceremony already!" Lizzie yelled at him. But before the preacher continued he saw a hand raise and Fanny stood up.

"S-Stop!" Fanny said nervously. Everyone was shocked and was now starring at her

"Fanny?" Patton broke the silence, he was shocked that she was even there.

"You?! What in the world are you doing here? You are not invited here!" Mary-Lou shouted at her

"Ay 'ave the right to be 'ere!" Fanny yelled back gaining a small percent of her confidence back

"What would you like to say Numbuh 86?" The preacher which was another operative said relieved that someone stood up. With the mention of her codename, she went pale again.

_Horrified looks from_  
_Everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you._

Fanny stood straight and cleared her throat. Everyone was starring at her, the people on Mary-Lou's side were shocked and horrified, but she didn't care. She was only starring into Patton's eyes as he starred back.

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in_  
_On a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

"This is wrong, P-Patton. Ye shouldn't marry this cruddy girl!" Fanny said as Mary-Lou was about to retort but Fanny continued

"Ye 'ave been mah best friend ever since forever and ay don't want to loose ye. Ever since we were young Ay've liked ye and mah feelings just kept growing for ye. Ay tried to stop it but Ay couldn't and Ay don't think ay want to anymore. Ay guess what Ay'm trying to say is that Ay like ye Patton Drilovsky. No, it's not simply a crush anymore… Ay love ye." As Fanny said this, she heard people gasping and whispers started. She herself couldn't believe what she had just said and as she looked at Patton's wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, she wasn't sure what to do anymore so she ran outside the room and outside the building. Patton was about to stop her but she was already outside.

"At last! She's out already. Well then come on, let's continue already!" Mary-Lou said turning to the preacher who then turned to Patton who was still starring at the door

"Should we continue?" the preacher said looking at Patton.

"Come on Patton! Let's get this over with!" Mary-Lou said mad

"You're right. We have to get this over with." Patton said as the crowd was shocked

"We're done Mary-Lou" Patton said looking at a now shell shocked Mary-Lou

"What?!" she screamed at him

"We. Are. Done." He said

"You can't do this Patton!" She yelled as she turned red from embarrassment

"Watch me." Patton said smirking and then running out the door to follow Fanny. There were more whispers and Mary-Lou was just there, mouth open.

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said, "speak now!"_

"Then should we continue with our wedding then?" Lizzie said ignoring the other bride.

"No!" Rachel said standing up as the crowd went silent again shocked at another interruption.

"Rachel?!" Nigel shouted some what happy while Lizzie was as mad as a bull who just saw the color red.

"H-Hi Nigel." Rachel said turning red as all attention was now on her

"What? You think you're going to ruin this day? Well think again missy!" Lizzie said as she faced the preacher and shouted "continue the wedding now!" but the preacher did nothing except say "What were you saying Numbuh 362?" to which Rachel smiled as she went to the isle

"Nigel, I know you're rash and all, but a wedding? Especially to her?" Rachel said as she started to walk down the isle to Nigel

"She doesn't want you to be in the KND Nigel. Don't do this please. You're our top operative and we can't loose you. If it weren't for you we'd all be citizombies. If it weren't for you then Father would be dominating the whole world. If it weren't for you I would have quit being the soopreme leader already! The KND needs you! The kids everywhere need you. Your sector needs you… and well, I need you." Rachel said blushing as she reached the 'altar'. Everyone was then silent while Nigel and Rachel were starring into each other's eyes.

"Rachel… Do you mean that?" Nigel said as he went closer to her

"Every single word. I really do like you Nigel and I can't loose you." Rachel said as she went closer. Their faces were now a few inches a part. Nigel smiled and so did Rachel. Their faces got nearer and nearer when they were suddenly pulled apart by Lizzie who pushed Rachel away.

"He's mine! He's my Niggie, he's my boyfriend, and he's my soon-to-be-husband!" Lizzie said yelling at Rachel

"No Lizzie, I'm not." Nigel simply said walking over to Rachel and helping her stand up.

"Now, where were we?" Nigel said as Rachel giggled. He then leaned forward and their lips were connected in a kiss. Most of the crowd then cheered and Sector V was laughing at the two groom-less brides that were crying in front.

_And you say_  
_Let's run away now_  
_I'll meet you when I'm out_  
_Of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
_So glad you were around when they said_  
_Speak Now_

*with Fanny and Patton – don't think I forgot about them.*

"Fanny!" Patton yelled as he went outside the building and saw Fanny on one of the benches. She was hugging her knees while her face was down as she cried. Patton went near her and sat down

"Hey, why are you crying?" Patton said lifting her head up so that they were starring into each other's eyes.

"W-Why are ye here? Ay thought ye were going to marry that Mary-Lou…" Fanny said as she sniffed.

"Firstly, it isn't exactly a real marriage, but still I won't 'marry' someone I don't like." Patton said wiping her tears off.

"But ye were about to." Fanny said looking away

"Yeah, that was until you spoke up." Patton said smiling at her

"What?" Fanny asked turning to him

"I never thought you'd feel that way."

"I never thought ye'd go away from that Mary-Lou because of meh…"

"Of course I would, anytime. I just thought you'd never like me back. I always thought you hated me the most…" Patton said scratching the back of his neck

"Ay hated ye the most because Ay can't get ye out of mah mind. Because I really do love ye… wait. Did ye just say 'Ay'd never like ye _back_'?" Fanny said shocked as Patton chuckled

"Yes, yes I did." Patton said tucking a few strands of her hair at the back of her ear and continuing

"I love you too Fanny." Patton said kissing her on the lips. At first Fanny was shocked and couldn't move, but then she melted into the kiss and kissed back. They heard cheers erupt from behind them and they saw Sector V with Rachel and Nigel holding hands and other members of KND cheering for them.

"Finally! Abby's been waiting for you guys to get together." Abby said laughing

"Yeah! And all it took was for these two to almost marry the wrong girls." Hoaggie said laughing as well

"Ye know what, he's right, for once. Ay'm glad ye decided to almost marry that styupid girl." Fanny said as they all laughed and headed back to moon base.

AND THAT'S A WRAP!

It wasn't one of my best stories, I know. But I really wanted to do it and this came out! 10 pages in Microsoft word and my hands are pained! I haven't done any homeworks so far and I haven't updated my other story! Oh no! Please read and review! Reviews keep me writing! :)


End file.
